Sports & Discoveries
by LevyRedfoxox
Summary: So it's time for a P.E assessment. And it just happens to be an obstacle course. And it just happens to be Marinette that is paired with Adrien. There was something about the way they worked. Something familiar...


**So I fell into this fandom head first and I am complete trash. I'm not sure if someone has wrote a fic similar to this before but I hope I've done okay and not made them too OOC. Enjoy!**

 **Summary - So it's time for a P.E assessment. And it just happens to be an obstacle course. And it just happens to be Marinette that is paired with Adrien. There was something about the way they worked. Something familiar...**

Marinette wasn't expecting to see what she did. The entire gym had been filled with ropes, horses, bars and other obstacles. Her class was in a similar state of shock. She had thought they would just be running laps like they usually did. But that was not the case today. It looked like a very complicated course with many twists and turns.

Alya walked over to her and shook her arm violently. "Girl this is worth half our P.E grade!"

Marinette froze. She couldn't afford to fail a class. Maybe her Ladybug personality would have to take control.

"When did the teacher say that?!" She exclaimed.

"A minute or so before you came in. He's giving us five minutes to warm up before he announces the pairs." Alya frowned. "I hope I don't end up with Chloe. Then I'll definitely fail it."

"It- It's a paired task?" Marinette asked in a terrified voice. "What if I get Adrien? I'll freak out and fall and everyone will laugh and he'll hate me and we won't get married and I'll die alone! Alya you've got to help me!"

"Mari you'll be fine. There are loads of other people you could get paired with. It's pretty much impossible." Alya comforted her.

The ombre haired girl turned to the two boys talking in hushed voices a few metres away. "Hey Nino! Adrien! C'mere."

The pair walked over and even when they were far away you could see Ninos face was paler than it had been when he found out he had been akumatised. Adriens was nervous. Incredibly nervous. Marinette wasn't sure why, he had gotten good grades when it came to P.E in the past so it wasn't like he was going to fail.

"Okay everyone gather round!" Armand D'argencourt the P.E and Fencing teacher instructed. He was a nice teacher. Quite strict but knew when to not push them any further. Marinette liked this about him and was happy that he was the one administrating the test and not the principal who would sometimes watch the class.

"I've taken into consideration who you interact with your classmates and have created pairs that will challenge you. Pass the list around." He passed the list to Sabrina who frowned before passing it to Chloe who as suspected took a hissy fit. "There is no way I am working with Marinette. No way. Change it now or I'll get my Daddy to make you!" She waved her phone threateningly and Armand D'argencourt sighed before taking the list back and changing it.

He passed around the list. Various students hi-fived whereas others smirked at each other like the course was a race. By the time Marinette had gotten her hands on the list almost everyone had seen it except Alya, Nino and Adrien who peered over my shoulders as I scanned it over.

Ivan & Nino  
Alix & Kim  
Rose & Juleka  
Max & Mylene  
Alya & Nathanael  
Chloe & Sabrina  
Marinette & Adrien

Marinette froze over when she read Adriens name and had a mini mental breakdown.

"Looks like we're partners Marinette" Adrien smiled down at her.

"Y-Yeah I so guess. I mean I guess so - I mean you're great- I mea" Alya cut her off with a pat on the arm and a "Good luck girl" Before dragging Nathanael off to make a plan.

"The course contains some obstacles which require teamwork to get past so I purposely chose who you worked with to make this harder for you. It requires an effort from both members. Don't forget that. The first pair to go will be Ivan and Nino! I'm giving all of you TWO MINUTES to prepare!"

Adrien grinned at the course before looking at Marinette. "Do you trust me?"

Marinette stared at him wide-eyed "Of course"

"Don't think about falling, think about succeeding, okay?"

"G- Got it!"

_

There were only two teams left. Chloe and Sabrina. Marinette and Adrien. The other five teams had already ran the course and not one team had managed to complete it without messing up. Ivan and Nino fell at the monkey bars, Alix and Kim had almost made it but fell over each other at the final teamwork obstacle, Rose and Juleka did quite well but fell short of victory when they missed a jump near the middle,Max and Mylene did quite bad to be honest. He had tried to depend on the numbers and theory and snapped when Mylene forgot the game plan causing them to fall. Alya and Nathanael did quite well, falling just before they reached the monkey bars.

Chloe and Sabrina stood at the starting platform. Chloe was adjusting her hair and Sabrina was stood by her side with a panicked look on her face. Armand D'argencourt blew the start whistle and the pair were off. Well Sabrina was off, running towards the first obstacle. Chloe was off, but in the opposite direction. "I forgot, I have a nail appointment in ten minutes. Au revoir losers" She waved a soon to be manicured hand.

_

"Well then, Marinette, Adrien you're up!" The teacher announced.

Marinette stood at the platform glaring ahead with a determined look in her eyes. If she wanted to pass, she'd have to go out. Hopefully Adrein would be able to keep up and she wouldn't just be dragging him along... now that would be embarrassing. She breathed in and looked at the boy standing next to her. He was poised ready to run and give it his all.

"We've got this." She whispered to herself encouragingly. "We can do this."

The sharp tone of the whistle pierced through the air and she was off with Adrien right by her side. The first obstacle was a 3 metre high wall they'd have to scale. Adrien jumped and grabbed the top of the wall with his fingers and quickly hauled himself up before turning to grab her two hands. If Marinette wasn't in crime fighting mode she would've swooned but she was concentrating too much to care. She leaped up with his assistance and in the background she swore she could hear the class cheering them on.

In synchronisation the pair leaped off the wall onto the two squint platforms they ran side by side in unison. It was almost like a mirror. Marinette leaped to grab the monkey bars with Adrien by her side. They swung across them at an unbeatable speed. He landed in a forward roll and she skidded to a halt beside him.

The next obstacle was an arrangement of stepping-stones held about a metre above the ground. Marinette took a sharp intake of breath before turning to look at Adrien before nodding. The pair leaped across the stones in a crazy mix of flips and jumps.

_

As the pair continued their 'routine' Alya stood on the sidelines beside a cheering Nino in deep thought. Marinette and Adrien looked so in sync. Too in sync for their first time ever doing anything like that for her to believe. She had seen movements like that before but couldn't put her finger on where and when she had seen it. She scrolled through her history feed on youtube looking for a parkour video she must've watched. The movements were so familiar that it hurt.

"Nino?"

Said boy turned around to look at her in confusion. "Alya they've got two obstacles to go, I'm trying to watch"

"But Nino... Don't they look familiar when they're moving like that?"

"A bit.. but Alya I'm sure you're just looking into it too deeply again."

Alya sighed. "I'm not looking too deeply. I've seen those movements before and you can't convince me otherwise."

Finally she stumbled on a video that explained it all. Her eyes widened as she looked from the video to Marinette and Adrien jumping across platforms and sliding under them.

"N-Nino. Look at this..." The boy looked at the video and back at the pair doing the obstacle course. "There's no way it's them... is there?"

"It's them."

_  
Marinette reached the end of the course at the exact same time as Adrien they turned to each other smiled and raised their fists. "Pound -"

Her eyes widened. There was no way. Adrien stepped back.

"Marinette are you-" "Adrien are you-"

He grinned sheepishly. "Whoops. I'm sorry I found out this way, I know you're really thingy when it comes to our identities and I know I screwed up by figuring it out but erm..."

Marinette smiled. "I think it was time we found out anyway. So... what now?"

"Do you want to go for a drink somewhere? We could talk about this." He suggested.

"S-sure." And she laughed. "I can't believe this was how we figured it out"

After School.

"Alya? What do you think following them will prove?" Nino questioned the girl sitting beside him in the bushes.

She pulled the binoculars away from her face. "Following them will prove that I'm right."

"And if you're not?"

"NIno. There is no way in hell this hunch is wrong. They are Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"Why don't you ask them then?" He suggested.

"Because... Okay no excuses for that. Let's go ask them." She stood up and crossed the road to enter the little coffee shop the pair currently being discussed were sitting in.

"Alya you can't just- oh what the heck" He stood up and followed.

Alya burst through the door of the coffee shop and completely froze when everyone looked at her. Nino appeared behind her and dragged her to the counter to order drinks.

"What were you thinking barging in like that?!" He whisper yelled before placing an order for a cappuccino and a caramel latte.

"I was thinking 'Hey I think my best friend is ladybug let's go ask!'" She whisper yelled back in a frustrated tone.

The woman behind the counter passed them their drinks and they headed towards the table at the widow where their friends sat. Marinette was first to notice them.

"Hi Alya, Nino" She smiled at the pair, not noticing their tense posture. "Didn't expect to see you here."

Alya dragged a small wooden chair over from an unoccupied table while Nino opted to stand.

Adrien took a sip of his black coffee and Marinette swirled her spoon around her mocha, they shared a short look of suspicion before turning to face them more clearly.

"We figured it out." Alya stated blankly.

Marinette froze slightly before Adrien tapped her toe lightly under the table and gave her a warning look when she glanced at him.

"Know what?" Adrien asked nonchalantly.

"About your 'little secret'" Nino put a hand on her shoulder. "Alya I thought you'd go about this calmly, not super crazy detective mode."

"Huh?" Marinette forced out. On the outside she appeared calm, but deep down she was having a crisis.

"About the whole double life thing. Before you finished the obstacle course I took a short video of you two. Then I edited it in spiltscreen style with a video of Ladybug and Chat Noir leaping across the rooftops. They're pretty much identical. If you don't believe me have a look." She stated pulling out her phone.

Adrien and Marinette watched the video Alya had made. It was just like watching the same people - because it was.

"Funny huh? They found out in the exact same way we did." Adrien chuckled.

"You guys just found out!" Alya exclaimed gaining looks of annoyance from people in the cafe. "Whoops."


End file.
